danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Crew Page Sample
Members Founder: (founder's signature upon page creation) # Free Spot/(member's signature upon receiving password) # Free Spot/(member's signature upon receiving password) # Free Spot/(member's signature upon receiving password) # Free Spot/(member's signature upon receiving password) # Free Spot/(member's signature upon receiving password) # Free Spot/(member's signature upon receiving password) # Free Spot/(member's signature upon receiving password) The Save File *in use* This is where the save code for the crew should be (anyone who's played Stick Ranger before would know what the save codes look like). The "in use" in the section heading is to demonstrate what it should look like when someone is using the save file at the given moment, to prevent frustration with getting your progress accidentally overwritten and made worthless by someone else's progress. Surely a lot of us know how annoying simple edit conflicts already are without the added annoyance of losing a bunch of progress on a Stick Ranger file as well? Optionally, if more than one save file is desired by the crew founder there could be a "Save File A" here with "Team Stats A" and then "Crew Objectives A" directly below. Then before "Crew Discussion", there could be "Save File B"; "Team Stats B"; "Crew Objectives B"; so on and so forth depending on how many files the crew founder wishes to run. Team Stats (as of when last updated) This section is for finding out what the file looks like without having to go into it, however as sometimes when someone needs to stop playing it's because their free time is over, updating this section is optional, thus the "as of when last updated". Yellow stage(s) - (whatever the next available but unconquered stage(s) for the team are- the ones that show up as a yellow dot on the world map) Team level - (what level is the team currently?) (slot 1): (going from left to right- 1 to 4, replace each 'slot #' with the class that's in the slot (Boxer, Sniper, Whipper, etc.). Only how to do "slot 1" is here, though the other 3 slots are done exactly the same way slot 1 is) STR - (how much STR the character has without Red and/or Black Stones) DEX - (how much DEX the character has without Green and/or Black Stones) MAG - (how much MAG the character has without Blue and/or Black Stones) Uninvested SP - (how much uninvested SP the character has) LP Boosts - (not how much invested SP into LP has boosted total LP by, but rather how many SP have been used on LP for this character) (insert slots 2 through 4 and their data here) Team inventory - (including the currently equipped weapons of the team, what's in the inventory)? Gold - (how much $$$ the team has) EXP - (what % of the way to the next level up the team is) Crew Objectives This section is where if there's any objectives you would like a fellow crew member to complete for you, you say what the objective is and put your signature after the objective. For example: Obtain a Blue Stone 1 to equip to Handgun 1. (crew founder's signature) Grind to at least level 13. (1st crew member's signature) Build up at least 2500 gold. (2nd crew member's signature) Though it's hard to show in this example, whenever an objective has been completed the person who posted the objective should erase the completed objective and their own signature that follows it. That way this section always has at max the same number of posts as there are members in the crew including the founder. This section is a much quicker, easier reference than the "discussion" section below for when you've only got a short time window to play in the first place. Crew Discussion This section should work like a talk page, for the members of the crew to discuss the team, the inventory, and how to go about moving the file forward. Only members of the crew should be using this section. The founder can say if they want to make sure the file goes into VS Mode at certain FP checkpoints, or if they want everyone to record their gameplay while playing to upload the gameplay to YouTube or whatever. (If they want people to record their gameplay, they should probably tell everyone else what they use to record). The title of the page should be the crew's name (decided by the founder), with "crew" in brackets at the end of the page's name. It should be a user page under the founder's username. (To make a page a user page, put "User:(your username)/" at the start of the page title). Category:Stick Ranger guides